The Dragon Ashikabi God
by kidcole121
Summary: Issei is in the hospital owned by Higa all his life. He finally moves out of the hospital and into Izuno inn. He also has Ddraig and Albion. Possible lemons Guarenteed cussing IsseixHarem Powerful Issei less Perverted Issei
1. Izuno inn

My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm a 17 year old second year but I don't go to school. I have been in the hospital all my life because I have 2 dragons named Ddraig and Albion in me that turned me into a dragon. They also happened to be bitter rivals until bout a week ago. I can freely use both of their power but can't make any more of my body have magic armor that I make besides my arm which can be covered by a red gauntlet and I can have white wings. I don't look like a dragon though. I look like any guy you would pass in the street. I am a brown haired boy of average height. I have light brown eyes and a slightly muscle toned body but hey it's hard to be muscular when you are in a hospital all your life and your body is a dragon. I wear a black blazer over a red t-shirt and white unbuttoned dress shirt. I also wear black long pants and blue and white sneakers. I am moving out of the hospital owned by and ass named Higa Iuma today and moving into a place called izuno inn.

Where is this god damn inn. Why is it even called an inn? It's a rental building not an inn. Shit it's getting late it's already 6 o'clock. (takes out map) Where is this place? "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I've got to use my magic! Okay that's better. I just barely stopped myself from making a crater. I am near the fence so ill just say fell over the fence. (looks up) Okay six people. Let's see. From right to left they are:

A tall man in his twenty's with a lean build and dark blue eyes wearing a white undershirt, jeans and a jacket. Twin girls with slender builds, hazel eyes and long black hair tied in twin ponytails. The first had a bigger bust and they are wearing jean shorts and purple(bigger bust) and pink belly shirts with the number 11 on big breast girl and 12 on other. A slender and shapely person with fair skin, brown eyes and purple hair in a hime-style with a ribbon holding some of it in place wearing miko clothes with a sword sheath at the side and holding the unsheathed sword to my neck. A man with a slender build, silver-white hair and brown eyes wearing a crumpled up white dress shirt and black dress pants. And finally a well-endowed girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink belly top with a golden star on it an capri jeans.

"It's not nice to point swords at peoples necks."

(stands up while girl moves sword back to his neck) Okay they're all looking at me, no wait the girl holding the sword and the guy and girl on her left are looking at the ground. As I'm looking around the girl holding the sword speaks up and asks.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm just a wandering vagabond looking for Izuno inn."  
"This is Izuno inn so what business do you have here?" (I then notice the big old fashioned building)  
"I'm Issei Hyoudou and I'm your new resident."(Lowers sword)  
"My name is Miya, (points at guy and girl on her left) that's Uzume and Homura, (points to girl with bigger breasts) that's Hikari (points to other guy and girl) and that's Hibiki and Seo. These are all the residents of Izuno inn so welcome."  
"I'm going to my room" (Homura and Uzume simultaneously)  
"No you're going to help me show the new tenant around."  
(both walk back over with their heads dropped in defeat)  
"Make sure you stay in line or you're gonna to have to deal with me."(seo)  
"Then I don't have to worry."  
(Seo gets pissed off) "You wanna go right now."  
"Have you ever heard the expression don't start a fight you can't win, well you should obey the expression here."  
"That's it."

He runs at me while trying to punch me. Everybody else runs forward to stop him but Miya. I drop to ground and use my hands to push up, kicking him in the jaw. He goes up till his feet hit 9 feet up. I roll out of his way and he hits the ground hard.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH" (all but Miya, me and groaning Seo)  
"I thought you just gotta out of the hospital." (Miya)  
"I did, I've been in the hospital my whole life because until recently the molecules on the left side and right side of my body were fighting."  
(Uzume and Homura walk up to me with caring looks)  
"That's so sad, stuck in a hospital all your life."  
"Come in and we will explain the rules."(Miya)

Hikari and Hibiki help Seo up and into the house. I walk in with Uzume and Homura behind me. Miya walks in ahead of us and takes us into what looks like a dining room. She sits down at the head with Uzume on her right and me next to Uzume with Homura on my left.

"There are three rules, 1. no fighting, 2. no illicit sexual activity, 3. No obscenity, can you follow these?"  
"As long as Seo doesn't attack me, then yes I can. Can I go to my room?" (hands key)  
"your in room 202, Its upstairs."  
"thanks"

I walk upstairs and see room 202. I walk in. It's a plain white room with thin looking walls and a brown floor. The room also has a window and a futon. Yes a futon. I will go shopping tomorrow. (lays down on futon and goes to sleep.)

(dream)  
(girl Homura and Uzume) "You have to take care of us."  
"huh"

They then twist into a big red dragon and a big white dragon that are laughing.

"why are you guys laughing?"  
"Albion and I were just wondering how you are enjoying being around so many girls right after getting out of the hospital?" (red one)  
"shut up Ddraig"  
(they stop laughing) "be careful though, I sense something strange about them but I don't know what it is." (Albion)  
"ok I will, anything else?"  
"Issei, Issei, wake up its time for dinner."  
"I better go"

(end dream)

"I will be right down."  
(looks up to see Hibiki) "ok"

(Hibiki walks out and Issei stands up) ok. (walks down stairs) "MIYA NO DINNER FOR ME TONIGHT!" (puts on shoes and walks out) finally I can go for a flight. (opens up wings) I wil fly around this area first then head towards MBI. (fly's up) I can finally do what I want. (dodges and weaves through all over Tokyo)

(lands in ally) That was fun. (walks in and takes off shoes) Wow its 3 a.m. (goes to room and goes to sleep)

(morning)

Ah, its morning. (walks downstairs) (everybodys gathered around t.v.) Morning, what are you watching? (Miya goes to turn off t.v.) nothing. I look at the t.v. I see red and white light going all over the night sky. Do they know that's me? No they would have confronted me about it, im ok.

"Any idea what that light is?"  
"nope nobody has any idea what it is."(Miya)  
"ok"

I go back up to my room and go to sleep because I'm still tired from last night.

(night)

Its 10 p.m. I can go flying but I have to be careful. I enchant a mask so only I can take it off and put it on. It's all black and completely covers my face. I walk out to the ally and fly off only to be hit by lightning. Weird I didn't see any clouds in the sky. I look up and see a scarf. I disguise my voice. "Oh shit" I get hit into the ground and pretend to be passed out. They drag me into a building and tie me to a wings are hidden along with my gauntlet.

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in an empty Izuno inn room. I look around:

Uzume is standing in the back in a silk cloth suit that is revealing and scarfs flying around her. Miya is standing in front of me in her usual attire holding her sword to my neck. Seo is standing next to her with Hibiki and Hikari in revealing elastic strips covering them and electricity crackling all over them. (hibiki's is magenta and hikari's is dark purple) Homura is in a black long coat.

(voice still disguised) "Why am I here?"  
"We can't let you fly around like that. If our new Tenant investigates you and stumbles across us then it will be bad. We want to give him at least another 2 days."

I bust the silk on my wrists and run to my room before anyone can move. I then take off the mask, change my clothes, hide them and go to sleep.

(morning)

I walk out and everybody is in the hallway.

"Issei did you get any visitors last night?"(Miya)  
"No, why?"  
"just wondering."  
(I run past them towards Homura)  
"You look sick, are you okay?"  
(He falls into me) "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" (pushes me away and summons a fireball) "HOMURA DON'T DO IT!"  
(he throws the fireball) (chewing noises) "Thanks for breakfast."  
(everybody's mouths are to the floor except Miya who is showing a normal surprised face)  
"We need to talk."


	2. information

"The fuck was that" I hear Uzume say loudly which reminds me that there are other people with me."shit" I jump through the window and fly off.

'Why did I have to show off. I wish it was like the hospital where nobody is around enough to notice anything off.'**Did you notice the fact that the guy threw fire at you partner?'** 'Oh yeah, I thought only I could do that?' '**As far as we know, that's true.' **'ok then now I have another thing to do.'

I should write this down. A pad of paper and pencil appear out of thin air.

_To-Do (not in this order)_

_1\. screw over Higa_

_2\. figure out how to quick talk my way out of eating fire_

_3\. figure out how Homura threw fire and if he can use other magic_

_4\. figure out how many others can use magic (check others in Izuna Inn)_

_5\. figure out to what extent the others know about Homura's magic_

The pad and pencil disappear into thin air.

'**Partner maybe we should stop joyriding around' **'ya, I probably should. What do you think of hiding out in that warehouse we saw last night?' '**That would work if you emptied it out' **'ok lets go'

The warehouse that was mentioned is a run down warehouse on the pier next to the water that is abandoned. It's 2 stories with a bunch of assorted boxes in it. These boxes have stuff in them but what that stuff is I don't know. The warehouse's owner died a year or 2 ago so nobody uses the building anymore.

I walk in before making all the boxes disappear into my pocket dimension in a flash of light. "This looks like as good a place as any."

"**You seriously need some actual stuff in here though." **'I got it. It's a damn good thing I stole that money from higa. I should go through the boxes first though to see what's in there.' "**Ya that's a good idea but how are you gonna get out of eating fire?" **

'I can't get out of eating fire so the only thing I can really do is to offer information for information. Welp, I better start on those boxes.'

_**That night**_

'I think i'm done for today.' "**That's a good idea" **'let's head back to the inn'

_**The inn**_

I open the door as quiet as I can only to hear "ahh Issei perfect timing, we were having a meeting of everyone who lives here, come in."

I walk in only to see everyone who lives at the inn at the table. Homura stands up. This is when I notice the new addition to Homura more specifically Homura's new boobs. "How did you eat my fire?" Homura yells loudly.

"How did you throw fire and for that matter how did you grow tits?" Homura blushes and sits down. "Enough Issei, you have a lot of explaining to do." "In that case so do you, either we both give information or neither of us get information" suddenly a dark aura appears around a smiling Miya and a giant mask appears behind her that's hissing and has snakes for hair.

Everybody else cowers in the fetal position except for Issei who yawns. Miya friend and lets the aura and mask disappear. "Fine, we shall exchange information. A question for a question" "deal" Everyone sits back at the table. "If you don't mind I shall go first." "Go ahead Miya."

"How did you eat that fire?" "Magic, how did Homura throw that fireball?" "Genetics, why were you really in the hospital?" "Two dragons fighting in my body, what are all of you?" "they are sekirei, seo and I are human, what are you?" "Human, what is a sekirei?"

A sekirei is an alien that binds to an ashikabi which is a human that they will fall in love with except for forced ashikabi which is just evil considering a sekirei can only ever have one ashikabi . Once they bond to an ashikabi through the process called winging, which is the ashikabi and sekirei kissing for the first time which causes wings to appear from the sekirei's back. These wings appear every time they kiss, after they kiss a sekirei gets a temporary power boost and can use their ultimate power called a the sekirei in the city are forced into a game by the owner of MBI where they can't leave the city. Also they have to beat each other in combat or say a chant while touching another sekirei's crest. This causes that sekirei to fall into a coma where MBI picks them up and takes them away. There's also no way to awaken the sekirei that fall into the comas. Now what are your intentions?"

"Nothing negative towards sekirei. I think we are finished for tonight so goodnight." I walk upstairs and fall into bed asleep. The others besides Miya are extremely shocked by what they heard. While Miya is just surprised.

_**Authors Note**_

**Hello everybody, sorry for the extremely long update time but I update when I can. As always constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also I'm telling you now that I will not give spoilers away about my stories in authors notes except for small things that people specifically ask for. **


End file.
